


Thoughts

by Farraway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Poetic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farraway/pseuds/Farraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last moments of Fred Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this little thing what you see is my poem-like something. Well, lyrics of the song made me think about Fred Weasley and well... his death. So here you have, read and review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or lyrics of the song. Tiltle of the song is: Derzhatjsya za vozduh sang by Bi - 2. [Hold on to the air in English]

_Lights go out, as for ever_  
_In the windows_  
_Alien planet is sliding_  
_From under my feet._

I hate silence,

It's… Empty, sad and holy,

It smells of death, blood and bodies.

 _Half my kindom for a ticket_  
_Is a price fully payed_  
_From a thousand roads_  
_That's the one I've chosen._

On that battlefield,

Fallen many people,

Young and old,

Witches and wizards,

They raised up to fight,

Only to fall down again,

And I am one of them.

 _Hold on to the air_  
_To the sharpen stars_  
_To gently touch_  
_The great sky with your hand._

But I don't care anymore,

I don't feel,

I don't breathe,

I am dead man now.

And I still don't care,

Is it right?

 _Hold on to the air_  
_To the sharpen stars_  
_And there above ground_  
_We'll breathe it in together._

I still remember last prank,

And last smile on my face too,

I won,

 _We_ won.

I was only twenty,

When I had to choose,

And go on a war,

Along with family and friends.

I was too young to die!

But I had to… fight.

I don't have any regrets,

I lived full of life,

When I could,

But there's someone…

 _My mirror-like ennemy_  
_Is faithful 'til the end_  
_And the airy freedoms_  
_Tremble on the wind._

George.

It's funny thing,

Does he know that I'm dead?

Did he feel it?

We were twins, to that day,

When I fallen and never risen up again.

It was that,

The end,

Of Fred Weasley,

Prankster,

Brother,

Son,

And friend.

Someone said,

That there will be no Fred without George,

And vice versa.

He was wrong,

And at the same time,

He was right.

But…

I'm not sorry.

 _So hard to take a step_  
_Take two is even harder_  
_Road at-random_  
_Freedom, I have chose._

In the end there was darkness,

And nothing more,

Only silence,

But I'm not afraid anymore.

Because,

I know that when the day comes,

We rise again,

In all our glory and splendid,

Just like in the past,

George and me,

Pranksters,

Brothers,

Weasley Twins.


End file.
